


Sweetheart

by jericks3



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, WWII AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jericks3/pseuds/jericks3
Summary: Kristoff is a soldier fighting in WWII and writes Anna to ask an important question.





	Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction! I know it's extremely short but I want to get in the habit of getting my work out there! Enjoy!

 

November 8, 1944

Dear Anna,

I can’t begin to thank you for the hat, scarf, mittens, and socks you sent me in your last package. It’s gotten pretty cold here near the Kraut’s backyard so they are coming in handy! Not all the men here have sweethearts that can make them such warm knitting. That is, if I can call you my sweetheart. I mean, I won’t if you don’t want me to. I just- hope that I can?

Well, I can’t give you any precise locations, but at the moment I’m safe, and not too terribly close to The Front.

I’ve found a new friend here! There was a huge mangy mutt that was wandering around the camp and wouldn’t let anybody go near him. But I offered him (it’s a boy) some of my rations and we’ve been fast friends ever since. I decided to name him Sven. It seems to suit him, and he answers to it. So, Sven says hello! I know that you probably want a picture, but honestly, I don’t have the money to have a photograph taken of a dog. But I do show him your picture all the time and I know he already likes you!

Listen, I have some time off- leave- coming here in a few weeks. The first of December to be exact, but I don’t have enough time to make it all the way back to England. So I was wondering… If you would be willing to meet me in Paris, France. I know that’s a long trip, but you could bring your sister with you! You could honestly bring my whole family for protection if you wanted. I just… I really want to see you again. I understand if you can’t though! No hard feelings if it’s too long of a trip for you. But I’ll be there… Anyway, it’s time for my shift.

Always Yours,

Kristoff

 

*****

TELEGRAM FOR PVT. KRISTOFF BJORGMAN (November 23, 1944)

\---------- KRIS, I WAS WORRIED MY RESPONSE WOULDN’T REACH YOU IN TIME. SEE YOU AT THE PARIS BRASSERIE, LA TRAIN BLUE STATION AT NOON ON DECEMBER 3. ALL MY LOVE. YOUR SWEETHEART. ANNA--------


End file.
